panamfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Kiss Kiss Bang Bang is the 9th episode of the first season. Summary Ted uses Laura to make a woman from his past jealous. Kate wants out from courier duty so she agrees to one last mission but finds her life and that of Anderson's in jeopardy. Maggie is at odds with a hawkish congressman and tries to win him over to her political point of view but instead an attraction is sparked. Collette meets Dean's parents as the two of them discover they have feelings for each other. Recap The ladies of the skies take on London! Before takeoff, Richard shows up at Kate's door with another assignment. Kate emphatically refuses at first: "No more jobs, no more mysterious packages, no more betrayals." However, she agrees to do one last mission to earn her freedom from her courier duties. Meanwhile, Maggie's friend and political activist, Sam, shows up unexpectedly at her apartment. He is determined to get on the Pan Am flight to London to protest at the World Atomics Symposium. Maggie reluctantly agrees although she worries that he will jeopardize her job. Colette and Dean play hooky for the day. Dean suprises Colette with plans to teach her to fly with his father's crop duster. Unfortunately, this means dropping in on his parents. Colette, who had not expected to meet Dean's parents, is nervous and reluctant. Dean's parents -- particularly his father -- are perplexed about what happened to Bridget. The awkward lunch with his parents proves to be a disaster -- but Colette and Dean realize they have real feelings for each other. The plane takes off with Captain Dennis Thornton at the helm. Notorious for his endless war stories and wandering hands, he makes the crew miserable. A U.S. Congressman, Chris Rawlings, is also onboard and on his way to the atomic symposium. Sam makes a scene on the flight, shouting at the congressman about his stance on nucelar weapons. When Maggie takes him back to his seat and tries to get him to settle down, he accuses her of compromising her principles and not taking advantage of her opportunities to make change in the world. Laura finally retaliates on Captain Thornton's horrible behavior by making him spill hot coffee on himself. Furious, he threatens to file paperwork against her for disciplinary action. Before he can get even more riled up, Ted pulls him aside for a few words. Ted assures Laura that everything is taken care of. He then asks her to return the favor by helping him make a woman from his past -- Amanda Mason -- jealous. Ted's dinner with Amanda goes surprisingly well and she seems taken with him. Laura watches from the bar, waiting for the perfect moment to sweep in posing as Ted's jealous girlfriend. Captain Thornton stops by for a quick drink, and reveals all the wonderful things Ted had said about Laura. "He said you were the best thing that's ever happened to him, and he didn't want to see you get into trouble," says the captain. Stunned, Laura glances back at Ted and Amanda's table only to see that they have left together. Kate delivers the package to Anderson and is ready to declare herself done. But before she can leave, Anderson drops a bomb on her: "Something's changed -- you're just getting started." He needs her to work as a decoy while he replaces a list of CIA assets. She agrees to help when he tells her that Bridget and Nico are on the list. Maggie spots the congressman in the hotel lobby and, plucking up her courage, approaches him to make her case on nuclear issues. Although they butt heads on their political views, they declare a truce and give in to mutual attraction. Later in Chris's room, Maggie sees the speech he plans to give at the symposium. Horrified at it fascist implications, she burns it -- promptly setting off the hotel's fire alarm. The alarm botches Kate's decoy mission. The jeweler she is supposed to be distracting returns to his safe too early, finding Anderson still at the scene. This results in a dangerous scuffle where the jeweler pulls out a knife. Kate is forced to shoot at him to defend Anderson. Countries/Trivia *London, England *New York, USA Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes